


[Podfic] Be Healed

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofBe Healedby clytemnestrasAuthor's summary:and since he bids me seek his face, believe his word and trust his grace, I'll cast on him my every care
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot/Mary Magdalene, Judas Iscariot/Mary Magdalene
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Be Healed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Healed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577403) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dnivven7tkjjwo0/Be%20Healed.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:06 | 5.19 MB

### Credits

[Praying Angels and Poppies (Border Design for Thomas Malory, "Le Morte d'Arthur")](https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/340844?searchField=All&sortBy=Relevance&when=A.D.+1800-1900&ft=Art+nouveau&offset=40&rpp=20&pos=47) by Aubrey Vincent Beardsley (1893)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you clytemnestras for leaving permission to podfic. I apologize if I messed up the pronunciation of your name.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Angst." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
